The Evil Within II
by IntermexDT
Summary: This is a continuation of the story below (The Evil Within) but it's been so long since I posted that I can no longer edit the first one. Read both and review! Enjoy!


She awoke. Fear still crept through her body as clouds of the nightmare still lingered. The room was dark, lit only by a single candle whose emitting light did not go far enough to dissipate the darkness. Its small radius of light only lit Mei-Ling's side of the bed. On the other side Hsien-Ko rested soundly, her breathing creating a rhythm that did not go well with the serene darkness that surrounded them. Mei-Ling sat staring at her sister while she rested in her usual corpse position. Her body rigid, both hands clasped in her stomach, while her two gigantic claws rested on her side. Hsien-Ko was strangely colored a light blue, though it was not make-up, she was dead, and on her cheek were painted two purplish dots that matched her blue and dark pink combat suit. Hsien-Ko's serene expression reminded Mei-Ling about her dream, and she hurriedly awoke her sister.  
  
"Hsien-ko," she whispered, knowing full well that her sister heard her. "Wake up."  
  
"What is it now?" Hsien-Ko answered without opening her eyes, annoyance resounding in her voice. She did not sleep, but rather rested her body while her senses stayed quite sharp and ready. But intrusions during her rest became bothersome if they were not actual fights.  
  
"Something is risen," said Mei-Ling as she focused her mind and thought upon the nightmare. "I don't understand this new darkness that has planned to set foot in the human world. Its hate for everyone and everything knows no bound. It simply cherises nothing, yet it lives in everything."  
  
"So what! Another dark one. We'll simply find it and destroy it. And if it bothers someone, or some poor town, then we'll get a nice reward for a job well done. End of story. We have been doing this for so long that maybe you're looking for something a little more powerful than what we usually encounter. I, myself, am looking for something a little more challenging."  
  
"Have we become so accustomed to our lifestyles that we now thirst for blood? We truly are becoming one of the dark. And perhaps the dream may be a result of such thirst, but evil like this I have never felt."  
  
Hsien-Ko did not resume resting, but blatantly stayed awake, eyes wide open. Hearing such things from Mei-Ling, the more spiritual of the two, meant hard work ahead of them. Something that excited her, as well as depressed her. She raised her right hand and brought it up to her cheek. Cold as always it was. And as Mei-Ling set herself down to sleep, Hsien-Ko simply stared at the ceiling and the nothingness it contained.  
  
"Perhaps we truly are one of the dark," she thought, as inside her began to burn a fire she had never felt before.  
  
=====  
  
Donovan stopped and turned to the direction where such power emitted from. It rushed forward like a gust of wind, its strength like the mouth of the eternal dragon soaring through the air and engulfing everyone in its path. And like it came, in an instant, it was gone.  
  
"You felt it, too," Anita said.  
  
"Such power does not belong to this world, neither human or dark. Whatever is risen will bring pain to this world."  
  
"This world has known pain for far too long, yet this new power will bring it rest at last."  
  
"But it brings repose through destruction," he said, turning around and going in the direction of surging power. "I wil not stand idle while it tries to destroy this world, just for its simple need to exterminate those it deems expendable."  
  
"Once again you will risk your life for creatures unworth of our attention. Yet, I understand your preoccupation for this power does not stand alone for it has no physical form yet but needs a host to carry itself about. Your fear is that it will choose someone, or something, you may not be able to defeat."  
  
"I know not how this evil carries itself, but if what you speak of is true then perhaps I am walking towards an open grave. My grave."  
  
He turned around and looked down upon the child. Her brown hair flowing by the soft breeze and face white as snow. Her eyes... her eyes were as blue as ice and just as cold. The indifference found in them had torn the hearts of both men and dark ones. She was not wanted by anyone, no one would take her in, and everyone feared her. Only Donovan had taken upon himself her care. But now a choice had to be made.  
  
"You will follow me no longer. The dark one I seek will surely kill me. I do not wish you to see such an event."  
  
"Your death does not worry me but your wondering around aimlessly through the world seeking something you cannot see is a waste of time. I will lead you to the vessel that will soon carry this evil."  
  
And with that she lead the way while Donovan followed.  
  
=====  
  
"How dare you strike at me you impudent rat."  
  
The armor roared at the samurai. Both exhausted, but never unyielding in their attempt to finish each other off, they stood like gods. The demonically possessed armor burned a bright red, both its faces salivated for the taste of the samurai's blood. The solemn warrior, the accursed sould that inhabited the armor once again poised itself to strike at the demon that held him.  
  
"You grow tired demon. The day is near when you shall finally be destroyed and I released."  
  
"Foul rat! I am Bishomon. Like me there is no other and there shall never be. Men search far and wide to possess me and no one is yet worthy of possessing me. But if there shall ever be someone worthy of carrying me, until then you will be mine."  
  
"Die!" Screamed the samurai as he ran with his blade stright into the heart of the armor...  
  
=====  
  
"Feel that Samurai?" Said Bishomon as he opened his eyes. The battle within his mind and soul stopped the moment he felt the power beckon to him. "Feel that power? Like this I have never felt in many a millenia! My master! My true master has returned!"  
  
Bishomon began to laugh, both his faces turning into wide disgustings grins. And as the laugh grew louder, the samurai began to fade and a blue fame appeared taking his place.  
  
"Do not worry Samurai, your day of rest is at hand. The day where you shall burn within the very fires of hell!"  
  
Slowly, too, the blue fame began to dissappear.  
  
And inside Bishamon, the samurai gripped his sword with all his might for he knew that the day of his death would soon come. And he would finally be released.  
  
=====  
  
A/N Thank you guys for reviewing the first chapter. As always, if there is anything wrong or I am missing something, please do not hesitate to tell me. Until the next chapter!!!!! 


End file.
